


my love, take your time

by anabananana



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, S04E12 spoilers !!!!, i love them ok ok ok, this is the shortest and dumbest drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabananana/pseuds/anabananana
Summary: Two seconds of hand holding and you’re already soft, Diaz? Get a goddamn grip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set post the last episode. 
> 
> this is so short. i hope it's ok. omg

“Oh.” Is all she could manage in the moment. Amy gave her shoulder a squeeze, before turning back and sitting beside Jake. They are in the hospital waiting room. Rosa had rushed there as soon as she got the message from Amy saying that Gina… that Gina was—

 

She could feel her throat begin to close and if there was at least one thing she could control today it would be to not allow anyone to see her cry. She walked away from the plastic chairs and the gloomy faces of the people she cared for the most and searched for an empty space, anything, just so she could fall apart a little. Her eyes landed on a bathroom door and her stomach twisted, as she pushed the door open harshly. _Babylon_. She crashed the lock shut of the first open stall and sat on the toilet seat. Feeling everything catch up to her, all at once.

 

 _Not Gina_. _No fucking way. Not in this lifetime or the next._

 

Rosa gathered herself, almost, and left the bathroom. She found her feet taking her where her brain least wanted to go. Amy had told her the ward number. She hoped Boyle had already left. She just wanted to be alone with her. When she got to the room, she stopped, just outside the door. There was a small rectangular window that she could see through, confirming that no one was there. She could see the bed. She could see the machines. She couldn’t see Gina. Yet. She stepped forward, pushing the door open.

 

_Come on. Don’t be a coward. She needs you. Right?_

She closed her eyes firmly for a second and then opened them.

 

“Hey.” Her tone was filled with surprise.

“They’re refusing the give me the wifi password.” Gina stated.

“I thought—“ Rosa shook her head, frowning, as she sat down gingerly at the end of the bed, ignoring the chair that was obviously there for visitors. “You were… Amy _said_ … you were still unconscious.”

“Rosa. _Baby_. Come on.”

“Right.” Rosa smiled, but her eyes were welling, she could feel it.

“A bus is never going to take me out. A nuclear war probably couldn’t, assuming that the bunker I have prepared still has cell reception. Obviously.” Gina winced a little, shifting.

“Hey.” Rosa instinctively went to take her hand. She stopped herself a movement before though, and her hand hovered there, both of their eyes looking at it. Finally, Gina lifted her own hand up and gently took Rosa’s, bringing it back down to the bed. Rosa swallowed hard. The machines beeped. Time passed.

 

_Kiss her._

 

“Sorry, oh—“ Amy’s eyebrows went up as she stumbled through her words, her eyes not leaving their entwined hands. Rosa coughed, wanting to pull her hand away, kind of… not really. She didn’t. Gina tried not to smirk. Finally, Rosa rolled her eyes.

“She almost died.” She meant to say something threatening, but instead the truth just rolled off her tongue, nothing menacing about it.

 

_Two seconds of hand holding and you’re already soft, Diaz? Get a goddamn grip._

 

“Okay.” Amy said, biting her lip to keep from smiling. She turned and left. Gina and Rosa heard low murmurings, a gentle and quick squabble (Amy holding Jake back from peeking at Gina and Rosa holding hands) and then silence. They turned back to each other. Rosa looking at Gina with a look that she kept just for her. She lent forward slowly. She didn’t want to hurt Gina further. Then they were kissing, and for a moment Rosa wondered how she had managed to go this long without their lips touching. Then she mentally hit herself for thinking something so fucking corny.

“You know, if getting hit by a bus means I get kissed like that on the daily, then maybe—“

“Don’t even think about it.”


End file.
